


five minutes

by saintjoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Bad Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexting, This has so much ridiculousness it's just dumb, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev thinks he's great at sex. Yaku begs to differ, but isn't unwilling to help him learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



When Yaku entered a relationship with Lev Haiba, he wasn’t expecting much in the way of sexual prowess. How much _could_ he expect from a first-year? Sure, Lev was tall and had a pretty face, but Yaku knew that he didn’t have any experience past an intimate relationship with his right hand – like most guys. And, like most guys who hadn’t any experience, Lev was clumsy and awkward. Yaku had anticipated this. And he was ready to give him some leeway, because most guys didn’t date guys, and even fewer dated guys that had vaginas.

 

But when Yaku felt Lev’s teeth scrape against his clit for the _fifth_ time that night, he decided enough was enough.

 

“Alright, no, stop,” Yaku grumbled, pushing away Lev’s head and pressing his thighs together. “You have no idea what you’re doing.”

“What?” Lev didn’t move from his position on his stomach, with his legs dangling off the end of the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “I thought you were enjoying it, Yaku. You were tensing up and grunting and such.”

“Because you kept _biting me._ ” Yaku rubbed his forehead with his hand. “Look, I like you, Lev. A lot. You’re always eager and it’s great.” He sighed, gritting his teeth. “You’re just… _really awful_ at sex.”

_“I am!?”_  

 

Yaku climbed out of bed and slipped on his boxer briefs, previously thrown to the floor. He fixed the binder around his chest and glanced around the room. “Where’d my shirt go?”

“ _Yaku,_ please don’t leave…!” Lev whined, sitting up and crossing his legs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“I know that, and I’m not leaving,” Yaku replied. “I just don’t want to be walking around your house half-naked. Your dad could be home soon.”

“Oh.” Lev scratched his chin and looked toward the laundry basket in the corner. “I think I put it in with my clothes.”

“With your sweaty jersey? Gross.”

“Sorry…!”

 

Once dressed, Yaku pushed Lev’s legs apart and settled himself between them, his back against Lev’s chest. He could feel Lev’s erection pressing against his tailbone – he’d help him with that momentarily. Lev was more likely to listen while his mood was still up.

“Listen,” Yaku began with a sigh, “it’s not your fault. You’re just plain inexperienced.”

“But,” Lev interrupted, “I’m gonna be the _best_ partner you’ve ever had.”

_Again with the superlatives._ First Lev wanted to be the ace of Nekoma, second he wanted to be the ace of Yaku’s sex life. His simple-mindedness made Yaku chuckle. “Yeah, I get that. But right now you’re not. Right now you’re pretty much the worst out of the three I’ve had.” He tilted his head back to look at Lev, only to find him frowning from the blow to his pride. “But again, not your fault. You haven’t done this before. You just… need to _practice._ ” 

“But how can I practice when you keep stopping me? I’ll never get experience _that_ way.”

“I wasn’t finished, dummy.” Yaku flicked Lev’s nose. “You need _practice_ and someone to _teach_ you. You don’t learn how to spike by being a starting player. Similarly, you don’t learn how to eat your boyfriend out by going into it like you know what you’re doing when you obviously _don’t_.” 

Lev’s bottom lip trembled. “I’m sorry! I’ll get better, I will!”

Yaku pinched Lev’s nose hard enough to make him sneeze. “You will. Not today though, my mood is essentially dead.” Despite his words, Yaku rocked his hips back against Lev’s erection with a mischievous smirk. Lev’s toes curled, a gasp escaping his lips. “I’ll help you with _that_ , though.”

“Oh.” Lev nibbled at a peeling bit of skin on his bottom lip. _“Okay.”_

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

“Alright, first,” Yaku said, sitting against the fence with his lunch in hand, “the basics. Kissing.”

“Oh! That’s gonna be easy,” Lev replied with a grin. “I’m gonna blast through this, and next thing you know, _bam!_ I’ll be the _best_ partner ever.”

 

The sun was warm and the roof was empty, save for a few girls that were busy on their phones in the opposite corner. He’d make sure that they’d stay quiet enough to escape scrutiny, and restrict their activity to kissing, and kissing alone. Like _hell_ was he going to risk taking off any clothes where anyone could come up the stairs and spot him. He opened up his lunchbox and unwrapped the sandwich his mother had packed for him.

 

“Yeah, okay,” he chuckled. “The biggest thing is to get your teeth out of the way. You tend to be all teeth, no tongue.” Yaku turned toward Lev to make sure he was listening, and found him idly chewing on the straw of his juice box. He frowned. “Uh, like that.”

“Like what?” Lev examined his drink like it’d just appeared in his hand. “Does my breath smell bad when we kiss? Do you not like apple juice?”

“No, Lev,” Yaku pulled the straw out of Lev’s mouth, “you chew a lot. Ever notice how all your pens look like your dog got them?”

“No?” Lev’s face flushed in embarrassment. “My pens are fine…”

“Lev. Bag.”

_“Yaku…!”_

“Gimme your bag, Lev.”

_“Alright,_ I get it, I bite a lot.” He set down his juice box and pouted. “Don’t you like that, though? You said so a while ago.”

“In moderation. Not constantly.” Yaku bit into his sandwich. “Look, trust me, okay? If you keep arguing, we’re not gonna get anywhere. I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay!” Lev slapped his cheeks; Yaku flinched at the sound. “I am sorry for arguing! Please teach me how to kiss properly, Yaku, so I can satisfy you in bed!”

 

Yaku turned bright red when one of the girls across the way turned to look at them. He hurried to hush Lev before they attracted any more suspicion, smacking him upside the head. _“Be quiet, idiot!_ We don’t want the whole world hearing about our sex lives.”

_“Sorry!”_ came Lev’s stage-whisper of a reply. “So, what comes first?”

“Well.” Yaku stood up on his knees and waddled his way between Lev’s legs. He moved their lunches to the side so there wasn’t any danger of stepping in any sandwiches or spilling any drinks. “Let’s start slow. Puff out your lips a little.”

Lev puckered his lips like a character from a kid’s cartoon. “Like this?”

“No, no, _relax_. Just imagine your lips are bigger than they actually are. Like they’re swollen.” He watched as Lev’s face eased up. “Better. Now you slowly move into it. Easy with your hands.”

“What should I do with them?”

“Just… I dunno, hold my waist or something.”

“Okay.” Lev’s hands traveled up Yaku’s thighs and settled just above his hips. “Like that?”

Yaku hesitated under Lev’s keen gaze. _He was so eager._ He didn’t know whether to find it endearing or intimidating. “Yeah, good.” Yaku folded his hands behind Lev’s neck, his thumbs drawing idle circles into the tender skin. “Now, when you lean in, you tilt your head to the side so our noses don’t bump. Close your eyes. Lick your lips right before we kiss so it’s not like I’m kissing my hand or something.”

“You kiss your hand, Yaku?” Lev asked, a giggle rising in his throat. “Is that how _you_ practice?”

“Shut up,” Yaku replied. “It’s a figure of speech.”

“Hehe, okay.” Lev’s tongue swiped over his lips to moisten them. “Can I kiss you now, Yaku?”

“Sure.”

 

The distance between them shortened to nothing. Yaku kept still, taking in shallow breaths through his nose. He couldn’t feel a similar sensation of Lev exhaling, and pulled away to remind him that, in fact, people needed air to live. Lev nodded with a whispered “okay.” Their lips met again: this time warmer, more forceful. Taking the lead, Yaku scooted into Lev and broke off each kiss to start another one in a rhythm of increasing passion. Yaku hummed in the back of his throat when Lev started to move his hands in circles over his hips.

 

He pulled away again, their noses only a centimeter apart. Lev’s panting was warmer than the summer breeze and it prickled at the back of Yaku’s neck. His gaze flickered from Lev’s lips to his eyes as he spoke. “Now, kissing with tongue.”

“Uh huh?” Lev asked, his back straightening in piqued interest. “I like tongue.”

“Good.” Yaku coughed into the crease of his own shoulder. “Yeah, I do, too.”

Lev moved a hand up Yaku’s back and Yaku felt every crease in his shirt press into his skin. His eyelids fluttered at the touch of long fingers in his hair. Lev caught a lock between his index and middle fingers and twirled it in circles. “What do I need to know about kissing with tongue, Yaku?”

If Yaku didn’t know Lev so well, he might have interpreted that line as purposefully seductive. “Keep your teeth out of the way. You wanna kiss like…,” he raised his hand to Lev’s face and pressed his fingertips together in a closing motion, “rather than like…,” he gestured again, this time in an opening motion, “understood?”

“Um.” Lev stuttered out a laugh. “Not really.”

“Okay.” Yaku chewed on the inside of his cheek, deep in thought. “It’s like, you want to go into the kiss with your mouth open, and slowly close it. With your lips puffed out like before. Otherwise our teeth are gonna clack together and that just hurts.”

Lev pursed his lips in contemplation. “Hm! Okay, I think I get it.”

“Good. Let’s go, then.”

 

Impatient, Yaku pressed into another kiss, shifting forward so his elbows rested on Lev’s shoulders. He clung onto the chain-link fence and worked back into the rhythm from before. Before he could take the lead again, though, Lev pressed his tongue against his lips, working them apart and diving into his mouth. Yaku’s cheeks burned. He could tell Lev was smiling from how the kiss went taut every few seconds, when their lips closed against each other. _He thinks he’s so good,_ Yaku mused, _but damn me if he isn’t a quick learner._ The taste of apple juice was still present in Lev’s mouth and the crisp freshness sent a tingle down Yaku’s spine. Lev pressed against him as his hands explored Yaku’s body like he was trying to memorize it through his clothes. Yaku felt a nip on his bottom lip and paused to correct Lev’s mistake.

 

“Careful, your teeth–”

“I did that on purpose, Yaku,” Lev breathed, smiling between kisses. “In moderation is okay, right?”

Yaku tightened his grip on the fence and swallowed. “Y-Yeah,” he stammered. “Don’t get all smart about it.”

Instead of giving an immediate reply, Lev ducked for Yaku’s neck. He trailed tender kisses up to the shell of his ear and slipped a hand underneath the back of his shirt; Yaku winced when Lev snapped the elastic of his boxer briefs against his hip.

 

“Do you like that, Yaku?” Lev asked, and Yaku _swore_ there was something cunning in his voice.

“Ah,” he stuttered, his fingers clenching around the metal wire of the fence. “Yeah.”

“Cool!” _Oh,_ there _was the overenthusiastic fool._ “I thought you would, hehehe!”

Yaku snorted, ignoring the dampness in his pants in favor of not getting suspended for public displays of affection. “Alright, that’s enough for now.”

“But…!” Lev whimpered with a frown. “I liked it. Did you not like it, Yaku? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you were fine,” Yaku said, pinching Lev’s cheek and stretching it to one side. “We just, you know, _can’t start having sex on the roof._ In case you forgot.”

Lev’s jaw went slack, and his eyes went wide. “You were thinking about having sex with me!? I was _that_ good? What did you like the most, Yaku?”

The back of Yaku’s head tingled as he sensed a pair of eyes staring at him and Lev. He clambered out of Lev’s lap and grabbed his sandwich, hoping that he wouldn’t get reported, oh _please_ let him not get reported!

“Didn’t I tell you to keep _quiet,_ Lev?” Yaku hissed, aiming Lev a sideways glare. “Do you _want_ to get in trouble?”

“I wouldn’t mind getting in trouble if it was for you, Yaku!”

 

Yaku frowned at Lev, only to find him with the same eager grin he wore whenever he was excited. He rubbed his forehead. “We’ll ‘practice’ more later. Right now I wanna just eat my lunch before we have to go back to class.”

“Oh! Right, we should definitely eat lunch.” Lev picked up his apple juice and sucked at the straw, and in the back of his mind Yaku wondered how well those lips would do sucking on his clit, instead.

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

Lev didn’t complain about staying late for extra receiving practice that afternoon. 

 

Everyone else had left by the time Yaku decided to call it a day. He twirled the keys around his index finger as Lev hurried to put away all the equipment and sweep the floors – what? He was a first-year, and boyfriend status didn’t mean he could shirk his first-year duties. With the clubroom empty, though, Yaku was free to take off his shirt and wipe himself down with a towel before changing into his street clothes. The rest of the team was aware of his status, sure, but that didn’t mean he wanted to go around flaunting it. Even if he _didn’t_ have breasts, he wouldn’t be comfortable being shirtless. Too much skin in front of too many people.

 

Grabbing his things, Yaku headed toward the door – only to find Lev blocking his way. He jabbed a finger into Lev’s chest and aimed him a skeptical look. 

 

“Scoot,” Yaku ordered. “I can’t get out of the room with you standing in the doorway.”

Instead of moving, Lev smiled and looped his gangly arms around Yaku’s shoulders. “I want to practice some more, Yaku.” 

_Was he serious? It was already past 8!_ “What? Aren’t you tired?” _Then again, Lev_ did _have seemingly boundless energy._ “If you wanna keep practicing receives, you can do it on your own, I have other–”

Lev laughed, a glitter appearing in his eyes that Yaku might’ve missed if he hadn’t been paying close attention. “No, no, not receives! I’m really tired of those. I meant practice for having sex.”

_… Was he_ ** _serious!?_ ** Yaku held up his palms in defense and took a step backward. “Lev, that is _not_ a good idea. _Here?_ ” he stuttered, his face turning redder by the minute. “We _can’t,_ and the clubroom isn’t all that atmospheric, anyway…”

“Why not? No one else is around.” Lev tilted his head to one side like he _actually had no idea what he was saying_ and Yaku wasn’t buying it for a _minute._ “It’s more private than the roof. We could even lock the door!” 

“It’s sweaty and gross in the clubroom. I don’t wanna teach you the nuances of sex while smelling eau de Nekoma.” 

“‘Eau de…?’”

“It’s a French phrase meaning… oh, never mind.” Yaku dropped his bag at his feet and kicked it to the side before pulling Lev into the clubroom. He turned the latch to lock it, then back to unlock it, then once more to lock it again. Even if there was no one around, he didn’t want to risk _anything_ interrupting them.

 

He turned toward Lev, licking his lips. “If you wanted to make out before we went home, you could’ve just said so.”

“I did, though? I said I wanted to practice some more.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“It is!” 

 

Before Yaku could blink, Lev was towering over him again, and Yaku stumbled backward until he felt the wall against his shoulders. Lev planted a hand on either side of his head, pinning him there and making him feel very, very small indeed. Yaku considered griping at Lev for taking advantage of their height difference, but the mere thought flew from his mind at the touch of Lev’s lips against his neck. Lev peppered kisses from the edge of his hairline to the collar of his shirt, and every one felt like a burn into Yaku’s skin. He panted at Lev’s breath, warm and loud in his ear.

 

“I think it’s very much the same thing, _Morisuke._ ”

Yaku bit the inside of his cheek. “I can’t recall ever telling you that you could use my first name.”

“Oh!” Lev retreated, his hand covering his mouth in embarrassment. “I’m sorry! You didn’t, I just read online the other night that it can be a turn-on for your partner to call them by their first name! So I thought I’d try it, I didn’t want to–“

“Lev.” Yaku reached forward and grabbed Lev by the collar. “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

Lev let out a muffled yelp when Yaku forced their lips together, but he soon melted when Yaku threaded his fingers in Lev’s hair, tugging on the silvery strands. His teeth inadvertently clamped down on Yaku’s bottom lip, and Yaku hissed.

“Careful with the teeth, again,” he breathed, wiping his mouth with his thumb. No blood, thank god.

“Sorry,” Lev replied, but his hooded gaze told Yaku that he wasn’t apologetic in the least. 

 

They kissed again and Yaku was the first to let his tongue slip out. Lev met him in earnest, pressing his body and rocking his hips against him. The floor creaked underneath their feet and Lev’s fingernails picked at the uneven grooves in the wall. Instead of pausing once more to correct him, Yaku tried to convey what he wanted by mirroring it on Lev. He dragged his nails down Lev’s back before curling his fingers into his gym shirt, still damp from sweat. Lev’s hands remained anchored to the wall. Yaku sighed – _did he have to teach him everything?_ He grabbed Lev by the wrists and trailed his touch down his torso.

“Touch me more when you kiss me,” he mumbled between lip-locks.

Lev nodded, and continued with mild trepidation. He smoothed his hands over Yaku’s hips and rubbed his thumbs in circles over the jutting bones. It wasn’t enough, but at least they were getting somewhere.

 

Lev swirled his tongue around Yaku’s mouth once more before moving back to his neck. He still wasn’t a master of kissing, but _damn_ him if he wasn’t great at necking. Yaku leaned his head against the wall and arched his back into Lev as his tender lips explored his sensitive skin. Lev wrapped an arm around him, holding him by the small of his back to keep him from falling over altogether. Teeth scraped against Yaku’s neck but the feeling only made him grip onto Lev just a little tighter, whine just a little louder than under his breath, buck just a little harder into Lev’s hips. Lev wasn’t holding back his grunts, either: the vibrations of his voice made Yaku’s neck tingle with every thrust of his pelvis. 

 

Then Lev dropped to his knees and pulled down Yaku’s sweatpants, leaving him in just his boxers. Yaku’s heart throbbed, but before Lev could get anywhere near his genitals, he pressed his palm against his forehead.

“Hey, slow down,” he said, struggling to form coherent words when Lev was between his legs and his lips were already reddened with friction and he looked _so stupidly excited_ to go down on him. “Not yet. Not _here._ ”

“Awwww, Yaku,” Lev complained. “I know how to kiss, now. With _tongue._ Isn’t it the same thing with oral sex?”

“Not–” Yaku pursed his lips and took a slow breath, “–no. It’s not.”

“I wanna try.”

“I.” He squeezed his thighs together, hyperaware of every way in which his nerves rubbed against each other, and what he would have given to just forget his sense of self-control – but the prospect of losing the mood to Lev’s lack of oral skills won out. “No. Some other time.”

Lev frowned, but he hiked Yaku’s sweatpants back up his legs and got to his feet. “Okay. I understand! I want you to enjoy yourself a lot when we have sex. So I’ll take each practice seriously and be as patient as I can, even though…!” His expression went vacant for a moment, looking past Yaku’s head at nothing in particular. Color flooded his cheeks and he wheeled around to go get his things.

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Even though…?”

“Nothing!” came Lev’s all-too-quick answer.

“Even though you have a boner?” Yaku tried.

_“No!”_ Lev gripped onto the strap of his bag and kept his eyes focused on his feet when he turned back toward Yaku. “I mean, yes, I do! But no, that’s not it. Well, it’s somewhat it. Maybe!?” He squeezed his eyes shut, whipping his head back and forth. “You’re… _just…_ really attractive and I want to make you feel good because you make me feel really good too and I want you to feel as good as I feel and…!”

 

Lev stormed forward and reached for the doorknob, but instead he banged his head against the door. He swore under his breath. Yaku burst into peals of laughter at his embarrassed endeavor.

“The door’s _locked,_ remember?” he teased, leaning past Lev to turn the latch. Before Lev could bolt out, though, he snatched his wrist and held him where he stood. Lev looked at anywhere that wasn’t Yaku, red from the tips of his ears to the sides of his nose. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

Lev covered his face with his free hand. “No? Yes? I guess??”

Yaku snorted. “Yes. Yes is the answer.” He let go of Lev’s wrist to pick up his bag and grab the keys from where he’d left them on the shelf. “If you want, I can still jerk you off.”

“No! It’s okay,” Lev replied. “I don’t want this to be unfair. I will hold back until I can properly make you orgasm!”

“Christ,” Yaku muttered, a grin splitting his face and half. “Let’s just get going.” 

 

He turned off the lights to the clubroom and led the way across the court to the doors on the other side; Lev waited for him outside while he locked up. As the night breeze hit his face, Yaku cursed the fact that he’d have to come in early the next day to unlock the gymnasium. Stretching his arms behind his head with a yawn, he hiked his bag over his shoulder and went on his way with Lev walking beside him.

 

After a few minutes, Lev asked, “How am I cute?”

Yaku chuckled. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

“So how _do_ you perform oral sex, then?”

“Lev, _my parents are home._ ”

“I’m sorry! I was just wondering about it. We don’t have to ‘practice’ again, now.” Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku’s waist, hugging him closer to his chest. He rubbed his cheek against the back of Yaku’s neck. “I mean, how would you describe the motion?”

Yaku tilted his chin back to glare at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you wanna do it so badly? Do you like the taste of discharge or something?”

“‘Discharge…?’”

Yaku kneaded his temples in circles with the tips of his fingers. “I’m so sorry that the Japanese education system has failed you so badly.”

“What?” Lev cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong? I thought it was a pretty valid question.”

“Well, it _is,_ but it’s better for people to actually _know_ what’s going on down there before they start having sex.” Yaku turned back toward the television screen, knowing full well that whatever was on was going to become completely irrelevant within the next few seconds. At least he was able to catch the weather forecast before Lev decided to switch the channel back to his cheesy game shows. He resigned to leaning back against Lev, and curled his feet around Lev’s ankles. “Like the difference between the urethra and the actual vaginal cavity.”

“Um.” Lev smoothed his hands up and down Yaku’s thighs – one of his nervous ticks. “There’s a difference? I thought it all… came out of–”

“It _doesn’t_ come out of the same hole,” Yaku interrupted. His voice was harsher than he’d meant it to be; he softened his words when he spoke again. “They’re close together, but the urethra’s higher up. It’s a lot smaller, too. The width of a pencil.”

“Oh.” Lev rested his lips against the nape of Yaku’s neck. “Okay. What else should I know?”

“Uh.” Now it was Yaku’s turn to tick: he bit at the corner of his thumbnail. “You know about the clitoris, right?”

“Yes! That much I know. It’s that spot near the top that makes you feel _really_ good.”

“Yeah. Okay, so you aren’t _completely_ clueless.”

Lev gave Yaku a playful nip as he squeezed his legs together around him. “Of course not! That’s why I was focusing on it last time, before you told me I was really bad at it.”

“Well, _yeah._ You were biting it. It’s really sensitive. You’re just supposed to… lick it, or rub it with your fingers, or… something.” _Was it hot in here, or was it just talking about his junk and how Lev should pleasure it properly?_  

“Uh huh.” 

 

Lev’s fingers edged underneath the legs of Yaku’s shorts, ghosting along the crease between his pelvis and his thighs. Yaku tensed as Lev kissed up the side of his neck, leaning ever-closer into him, and shuddered at the warm breath on the shell of his ear. 

 

“Is that what you do when you touch yourself? You rub it?” 

The question was anything but innocent, but, with Lev being Lev, it might have been legitimate curiosity. Yaku took it as bedroom talk anyway, since hey – if Lev didn’t know it already, he’d soon learn that his little whispers turned on Yaku like a light switch. 

“Yeah,” Yaku breathed. “A lot. Sometimes I finger myself a little… too.”

Each kiss intensified the thrill of Lev wandering up his shorts, toying with the fabric cinched at the crotch. He worked his fingers underneath his boxer briefs before circling his clit in slow, languid movements. Yaku bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from whining.

“Like that?” Lev asked.

“Sorta.”

“Teach me, then. How you touch yourself.”

 

Yaku turned his head to find Lev smiling at him. It wasn’t a familiar smile: usually, Lev showed all his teeth when he grinned, and some of his gums, too. His eyes turned into happy slits and his nose stretched across his face. His cheeks would redden around the edges. And Lev would chuckle in the back of his throat.

 

This time, Lev’s smile was close-lipped and his gaze read _ardor,_ pupils the size of dimes. He was silent, save for the entertained hum clinging onto the tail ends of his breath. Yaku’s heart trembled.

 

“My parents are still here,” he reminded.

“Do you want to stop?”

Yaku slid his hands down to cover Lev’s wrists. “ _God,_ no.”

Lev laughed against his shoulder. “Okay, good. I don’t want to stop, either.”

 

Before they went any further, Yaku wriggled out of his shorts and tossed them to the floor; his underwear went soon after. He tucked his head into Lev’s neck and pressed his lips against his skin. Salty from sweat, sharp from his cheap cologne. Maybe he’d buy him something that wasn’t from the corner store for his next birthday. Lev sighed through his nose, soaking in the sensation as his fingers paused over Yaku’s slit.

 

“So what should I do?” he asked. “Do I rub it up and down, side to side…?”

Yaku let out a low chuckle. “Just _touch_ me. It’s easier if you lick your fingers first.”

“Okay!” 

 

Lev raised a hand to his lips and swiped his tongue up his palm like a cat cleaning its fur. It wasn’t sexy in the slightest, but Yaku found himself blushing nonetheless. He squeezed his eyes shut when Lev rubbed his clit again. Lev was slow at first, peeking down at his hand as he experimented with his fingers – one kneading the tip of Yaku’s clit and two others rubbing over his hole, or just his middle finger playing with the inner folds, teasing the muscles back and forth. Yaku held his hand to the back of Lev’s head and tugged on his hair, his whimpers and moans getting harder to mask by the minute.

 

“Am I doing this right?” came another one of Lev’s too-innocent questions.

“I’m moaning, aren’t I?” Yaku replied, opening his eyes for a moment to give Lev a reassuring kiss. 

“You aren’t looking at what I’m doing, though.”

Yaku licked his lips and squirmed under Lev’s moving hand. “I don’t like looking at my junk.”

“Oh.” Lev looked Yaku up and down for a moment before continuing. “I understand. Just look at me, then!”

“Pft. That’s what I was doing already.”

 

Yaku held onto Lev’s cheek and pulled him down for another kiss. The position made his neck ache – and he was sure that Lev wasn’t too comfortable, either – but the awkwardness melted away when they fell into their familiar tempo. Yaku was quick to let his tongue slip out and urge Lev’s mouth open, and sighed at the taste of sweet tea that came soon after. It was Lev’s favorite. Yaku preferred it secondhand. Lev had come to a halt while they kissed, though, so Yaku bucked his hips against his hand and muttered, “Touch me some more.”

 

Lev brought the kiss to a close and nodded in understanding. Yaku twitched at the renewed pleasure rippling through him as Lev parted his fingers over his clit and rubbed it between them. He pressed his fingertips against Yaku’s hole but didn’t enter; rather, he slid the wetness back up his clit to avoid licking his hand again for lubricant. His hand felt warmer than Yaku’s whole body. This said a lot, since Yaku felt downright feverish under the intensity of Lev watching him bite his lip, squeeze his eyes shut, and shudder at every touch. Yaku feared pulling out Lev’s hair altogether from how hard he gripped, but it only seemed to coax Lev further.

 

He gave it a hesitant yank. Lev gasped, and a hard heat pressed up against Yaku’s back.

 

“Ohoho,” Yaku crooned, smirking up at Lev. “You like that.”

Lev blushed. “It feels good.”

“‘Course it does.” Yaku pulled Lev down, more confident in his motions, and whispered into his ear. “You wanna make me feel really good?”

“Yes!” Lev replied, eager as ever. “I want to make you feel _amazing,_ Yaku.”

Yaku’s smirk dissolved into a lackadaisical grin. He couldn’t imagine ever tiring of Lev’s unmatched enthusiasm. With a brief kiss to Lev’s neck, he made a gesture that looked like he was jabbing the spacebar on a keyboard with his middle finger. “Rub my clit up and down really fast, like this.”

“Oh? Okay.”

 

He flicked his wrist, and Yaku swore he was on fire. Wet sounds filled the room as Lev jerked his finger over Yaku’s clit as fast as he could. Yaku writhed and moaned into Lev’s neck, hoping that his parents wouldn’t be able to hear through his closed door. He tried to ground himself by digging his heels into the bedsheets, but he only slid around uselessly. Lev wrapped his arm around his chest and held him close, and Yaku could feel Lev rocking his hips against his lower back. Lev kissed behind his ear.

 

“Fuck,” Yaku grunted, the familiar tingle of an oncoming climax wracking his hips. “Lev, don’t stop, I’m really close.”

Lev’s grin could have made flowers grow. “You’re close? I’m gonna make you come?”

“With you doing _that_ it’s not difficult–!” Yaku let out a gasp that was just too loud, cutting off his coherency as he gave way to desire.

 

His mouth hung open in unadulterated bliss, barely able to sustain a kiss against Lev’s neck. He fisted Lev’s hair as his head went hot, and his toes ached from how tightly he curled them and within a few moments he was coming against Lev’s trembling hand. Lev didn’t pause for a second until his erratic spasms subsided, pulling from him every last spurt of pleasure he had left. Yaku slumped against Lev’s chest, his breaths shallow and choked. Lev blinked down at him, eyes filled with excited curiosity.

 

“Was that good, Yaku? Did you like it? Did I really make you come? What did it feel like?”

“Lev,” Yaku groaned, pressing a finger to Lev’s lips. “Shh.”

“Oh, sorry!” Lev babbled anyway. “Are you not supposed to talk after having sex?”

“No, you’re just talking right in my ear. Also,” Yaku pulled away and flopped onto his stomach, placing his face mere inches from Lev’s crotch, “we’re not done yet.”

Heat rose to Lev’s face like steam from a kettle of boiling water. He covered his eyes and squeaked, “Are you gonna…?”

“Consider it a visual demonstration,” Yaku supplied. He pulled Lev’s hands away from his face with a smirk. “So make sure you watch carefully.”

“I,” Lev gulped, boring holes into Yaku’s head with his nervous stare. “I like watching.”

“Good.”

 

Yaku eased Lev’s legs apart – he’d squeezed them around his head out of an anxious reflex. The fabric of his sweatpants was soft underneath Yaku’s hands and he didn’t know _how_ a person could look attractive in sweatpants, but Lev somehow made it happen. His pronounced erection formed a tent at his crotch, a damp spot at the very tip. _Was he even wearing underwear?_ From the feel of him through his clothes, Yaku figured not. 

 

“Do you always go commando, or is it just with me?” he teased.

“Um… just with you.”

Yaku let out a snort. “You didn’t have to answer that question.”

“Oh.” Lev chewed on his bottom lip. “Okay.”

“Relax a little,” Yaku cooed, wrapping his hand around the head of Lev’s cock without taking off his sweatpants. “You’ll enjoy yourself more.”  
“Okay.”

“And don’t stare at me so hard. You look like a deer in headlights.”

Lev averted his gaze. “Okay.”

“Can you say anything other than ‘okay?’”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Yaku laughed. “Just try to keep quiet this time.”

“Okay.”

 

Despite Yaku’s advice, Lev remained tense under his gentle touch. Yaku kneaded the heel of his palm into the base of Lev’s cock, pressing just enough to evoke a reaction. He decided not to comment upon Lev’s nervous jittering – he couldn’t figure out where to look, where to place his hands, or where to plant his feet. His limbs were long and his movements were awkward but Yaku couldn’t find it anything less than charming. Well, that, and he was certain Lev would combust if he made any more remarks.

 

Yaku hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of Lev’s sweatpants and pulled them down to his knees. This, of course, wasn’t easy to do while maintaining the illusion of being the sexperienced upperclassman, since Lev’s thighs were as long as Yaku’s arms and Yaku wasn’t superhumanly flexible, alright? He had to shuffle backward a bit to get Lev’s sweatpants out of the way so he could suck his dick, already.

 

Lev chuckled at Yaku’s struggle to undress him. _Geez, that’s all it takes to get this big idiot to loosen up?_ Yaku thought, as he settled back between Lev’s legs. _Watching me try to get his pants off?_ He took ahold of Lev’s erection, and the giggling came to a screeching halt. Instead, Lev sputtered and slapped a hand over his mouth so his impending gasps weren’t so goddamn loud. They knew enough from the last time Yaku jerked off Lev that, like with everything else, he had a tendency to get _too_ enthusiastic. Yaku didn’t know what he should expect once he put his mouth on him.

 

Luckily for the both of them, though, he found out mere seconds after thinking about it. While his hands rubbed Lev’s thighs, fuzzy with ashen hairs, Yaku’s tongue worked in loose circles over the head of Lev’s cock. Lev seized like he’d received an electric shock and bit into his knuckles. Yaku watched him strain, amused by his expressions. His thin eyebrows knit together and his cheeks flushed a flattering red – he was the face of arousal at its finest. He couldn’t hide it if he tried, and that fact alone was enough to make Yaku gravitate toward him.

 

Yaku wrapped his lips around Lev’s cock and sucked him into his mouth. Lev whimpered, squirming under Yaku’s grasp.

 

“Yaku–!”

“Morisuke,” Yaku corrected, parting from him with a light kiss. “What is it?”

Lev looked down at him like he’d grown a second head. “Nothing! I thought – usually partners say each other’s names in bed, right?”

“Oh.” Yaku laughed. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“And sometimes you say other things, right? Like,” Lev smoothed his hand down the back of Yaku’s neck, fingertips ghosting underneath the hem of his binder, “‘please make me feel good, Morisuke.’”

“Something like that. Depends on what mood you’re in.” Yaku pressed his thumb against the slit of Lev’s cock; a bead of precum leaked out, and he lapped it up before it slipped past the head. Lev twitched in pleasure. “You can say sweet stuff, or dirty stuff.”

“Dirty stuff?” Lev asked, his voice cracking at the edges. “Like what?”

“Like, well.” Why was Yaku getting embarrassed? He’d outright _asked_ his previous partners to order him around in bed. Lev wasn’t any different, was he? Like, Yaku was _right there,_ licking at Lev’s _dick_ like it was a _lollipop._ This was no time to start clamming up. “Telling them what to do. And stuff.” 

 

He came to the quick decision that he was done with talking, not done with sucking Lev’s dick. Yaku bobbed his head and hollowed out his cheeks, caring not for the messy noises that came from his wet lips. Lev let out a too-loud gasp and Yaku ignored that, too, because what were the odds that anyone was listening hard enough to hear what they were up to? He felt Lev throb in his mouth, and the salty flavor of his precum was renewed in his mouth. Yaku swallowed it without a second thought.

 

Lev’s moans were clipped but barely muffled behind the curled fist between his teeth. His gaze was fixed on Yaku’s moving lips, eyes following his head as it moved up and down on his cock. It was unnerving – Yaku knew he’d told him to _watch,_ but he didn’t expect him to obey him with such devotion. 

 

It was hot. Yaku couldn’t deny himself that admission.

 

As Lev’s voice grew higher in pitch, Yaku eased himself off of his cock and settled for jerking him to completion. He sat on his knees, looking on with rapt attention. Lev, however much he squinted, tracked him in the same way. His teeth were digging deep marks into his hand: Yaku leaned forward to pull it away and replace it with his own lips. Lev moaned into the kiss, his tongue diving into Yaku’s mouth and tasting himself and tasting Yaku in some sloppy semblance of what Yaku taught him. Yaku couldn’t find it in himself to care. He mashed his lips against Lev’s with little abandon, jerking his arm as hard as he could and swiping his thumb over the head and twisting his wrist in ways that even those with the highest stamina couldn’t bear for long.

 

Lev bucked into him and came with _“Morisuke”_ on the tip of his tongue. Their kiss came to a sanguine close, Yaku giving Lev a few gentle tugs before removing his hand. He held it in the air to keep it from touching the bed; it’d be one _hell_ of an awkward situation to explain to his mother why there were semen stains on his sheets, because they sure as _hell_ didn’t come from him.

 

Yaku pressed a kiss to Lev’s nose before climbing off of him in search of the box of tissues he had, somewhere in his room. Lev slouched against the headboard, chest heaving with the heaviness of his breaths. He shuffled himself forward and pulled one of the blankets over his shoulders. Doing so left his toes exposed; Lev kicked the blanket back down, only to find that the blanket couldn’t possibly cover both his feet and his shoulders at the same time. He settled for tucking his knees into his chest and letting the blanket do as it pleased. Yaku snorted as he wiped his hands and stuffed the tissue into the trashcan.

 

“At least put your pants back on,” he said, picking up the discarded sweatpants and throwing them over Lev’s face.

“Awww, Morisuke,” Lev complained. He scrunched up his nose at the clothing and flicked it back onto the floor. “My pants are all gross, though.”

“Sucks for you, you chose not to wear underwear today.” Yaku walked over to his dresser and searched through the contents for a clean pair of boxer briefs and shorts. “I’d lend you something of mine, but you’re too tall to wear any of it.”

A pout rose to Lev’s lips. “Maybe you’re just too _short._ ”

 

Lev squeaked in fright as Yaku kicked him off the bed, and fell with a loud “slam!” that made the bedroom door rattle in its frame.

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

“So, you and Lev, huh?” 

 

Yaku didn’t look up to meet Kuroo’s eyes, preoccupied with texting before class resumed. “Yeah.”

“How’re things going with you two?” Kuroo walked his fingertips across the desk and tried to look at Yaku’s phone; Yaku snatched it away and stuffed it into his pocket. “Ohoho _ho_. Something incriminating?”

“Shut up,” Yaku grumbled. “Why’re you asking about Lev?”

“I’m curious,” Kuroo replied, leaning his elbow on the desk and cupping his cheek in his hand. “I like to keep tabs on the wellbeing of my teammates. Make sure that everything is going smoothly.”

Yaku chuckled. “How kind of you.” His phone buzzed and he took it out to check the message that followed – another piece of Lev’s fanatic rambling.

 

> but then moro, who was dying from the battle, sees the lady and bites her arm off!! and the lady goes, “cut off a wolf’s head and it still has the power to bite!” it was like, BAM, you should’ve thought about that before messing with the gods!!!!

 

“I’m always this kind.” Kuroo peered down at Yaku’s phone. “Texting him right now?”

Yaku’s thumbs moved like lightning over his keyboard. “And?”

“You sound defensive.” He folded his fingers together under his chin, tilting his head to one side. 

“Because I know what you’re getting at.” Yaku hit ‘send’ and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “You wanna know how the sex is.”

Kuroo pressed a hand to his chest and let his jaw fall open in mock offense. “ _Sex?_ You think that sex is _all_ I think about?”

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Well, you’re entirely right,” Kuroo admitted, folding his hands again, “but I, at least, thought to have some decency and ease us into the conversation.” He scanned the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. In a lower voice, he continued, “He’s alright with you being trans?”

“Uh,” Yaku copied Kuroo’s wary glance before replying, “yeah, duh. We wouldn’t be together if he wasn’t okay with it.”

“Good,” Kuroo said with a grin. “Just making sure all my kittens are in a warm, friendly-if-not-more-than-friendly basket.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Another text from Lev.

 

> you’re talking with kuroo?? what about? are you talking about me??? my ears are burning!!!

 

_What a goofball._

 

> Yea, we’re talking all about you and how ur rlly cute. Ur the most interesting thing in my life after all.

 

… What? They _were_ dating. He had every right to send stupid, flirtatious texts all he wanted.

 

“You’re welcome, son.” Kuroo ruffled Yaku’s hair, his smile waxing cheeky. “Geez, glad we dodged that kink bullet. I don’t know how Kenma would react to me asking him to call me ‘Daddy’ in bed.”

“He’d probably say yes, only to spite you later,” Yaku smacked Kuroo’s hand away and wrinkled his nose, “by calling you that during practice to see if you’d pop a boner. Which Kenma and I both know is a lot easier than it is for most.”

“Hey, fuck off, we’re not talking about _my_ sex life right now.”

“Do you still fall asleep right after coming? How does Kenma feel about that?”

“ _Like I said,_ this conversation isn’t about _me_. This conversation is about how well Daddy Long Legs can use his mouth.”

“Ugh, can we _not_ call him that? Unlike you, I _don’t_ have any weird kinks.” 

Kuroo let out a bark of laughter that made nearby students jump in their seats. He waved them off with some excuse that he got rice stuck in his throat. “Yeah, okay, I’ll buy that. I still remember that time you wanted to try bondage.” 

“Oh god, stop, I didn’t want to spend my free period reminiscing on our first-year flings,” Yaku groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

“Or the time you found out what sounding was,” Kuroo snickered. “You went _nuts._ I sat there watching you scream in sheer horror for a solid fifteen minutes.”

“Okay, you know what,” he snapped, “at least _I_ didn’t try to use shaving cream as anal lubricant.” Yaku watched as Kuroo’s shit-eating grin fell off his face in less than a second. _Bingo. Hit him where it hurts._ “How’d that work out for you, hm?”

“The _sting.”_ A shudder rippled through Kuroo’s body. “Never again.” 

“Good, now, if you’ll excuse me,” Yaku reached for his bag and pulled out a book; he opened it on the desk like a barrier between him and Kuroo, “I’m busy not talking to you about my sex life.”

“Lame. I’ll tell you stuff about me and Kenma.”

“I thought this conversation wasn’t about you?”

“It _could_ be, if you start spilling the beans.”

Yaku frowned. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m not interested. As a matter of fact, I’d say I’m passionately _disinterested._ ” 

“You are,” Kuroo fingered the edge of his book and pulled it down by the spine, “no fun.”

“If you entered this friendship expecting fun, you’re gonna be sorely disappointed.”

 

He looked up at Kuroo to find him staring back. If there was one thing Kuroo and Lev shared, it was their habit of intimidating people just by focusing their attention on them. The difference was that Kuroo _knew_ when he was giving that stare. Yaku closed his book.

 

“Are you jealous or something?”

“What?” Kuroo blinked and he was back to his usual demeanor. Yaku still wasn’t quite used to how quickly he could switch gears. “No, no no no, why would I be jealous? Kenma’s a total sweetheart. Sure, not an energetic type, but he’s relaxing to be around. Gives me some time to sit back and not do anything for a while. And we’ve been friends for ages, so. Honestly, he’s really…,” Kuroo leaned his chin into his hand again and gave the nearby window a meaningful stare, “something, alright.”

Yaku mimicked Kuroo’s movement, but instead directed his gaze toward Kuroo. “Good to know you’re happy with him.”

“‘Happy’ doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Kuroo replied. Another blink, and another gear switch, this time with a playful smirk. “And he’s pretty great at sex. You wouldn’t think it from the look of him, but he gets really into it once he’s in the mood.”

And so they were back to sex. Yaku shouldn’t have even engaged him. “Great.”

“You know it. But no, I’m just asking to make sure _you’re_ being satisfied, seeing as he’s a first-year. I’m sure he’s not as… _experienced,_ as me.” Kuroo leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “And, I’ve noticed that the two of you have been staying later after practice, too. What kind of dirty things are you getting up to in the clubroom, hmm?”

At Kuroo’s proposition, Yaku’s cheeks turned bright red. He sputtered as he spoke, his hands growing sweaty. _Crap, did Kuroo hear one of those times…!?_ “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hahaha, gotcha,” Kuroo said triumphantly. “Been making out? Maybe something more?”

_Oh, so he didn’t hear._ Yaku let out a slight sigh of relief. But _dammit,_ now he thought he had the upper hand. Yaku pretended to take out his phone and type on it, even though Lev hadn’t responded yet. He probably got caught texting during class again and had his phone confiscated, if Yaku knew him as well as he thought he did. _Now, how could he approach this?_  

 

He pursed his lips and muttered, “I guess.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah? He any good?”

“Yeah, sure,” Yaku replied.

“Just ‘yeah, sure?’ Figures. Poor kid can’t always live up to the standards of his predecessors. At least he’s cute.”

Yaku took a deep breath as he put his phone back into his pocket. He opened up his book again, this time turning to a dog-eared page and flattening it with his fingernail. “At least _he_ finishes me off without me having to ask him first.”

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

Elsewhere outside of Tokyo, Bokuto Koutarou felt a sharp twinge in his chest. He coughed harshly and clutched onto the front of his shirt.

 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I think so,” Bokuto replied. “My chest just really hurt for a moment.”

“Muscle spasm?”

“Something like that.” He straightened his back and stretched his arms over his head. “It feels like someone, somewhere, was just on the receiving end of a _really sick burn._ ”

“Oh,” Akaashi sighed, “that dumb shit again.”

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

Yaku thumbed through the pages of his test prep book, dimly illuminated by the lamp on his desk. He glazed over the examples with tired eyes – were the bags under them getting heavier, or was he just imagining it? The breeze sifting through the window curtains danced with the loose papers on his desk; he shuffled them together and weighed them down with his pencil case.

 

He’d eaten dinner a few hours ago, but even before then he’d spent a good amount of time reviewing questions. Sure, he had plenty of time until entrance exams in the winter, but he knew himself well enough that he was going to lose track of time and forget to study altogether if he didn’t start while he was thinking about it. His mother had already given him her goodnight wishes and her customary, “Don’t stay up too late,” which Yaku had long since learned to ignore. Eleven o’clock was _way_ too early to be heading to bed.

 

What time was it, anyway? Yaku searched for his phone and found it hiding underneath the small mound of empty chip bags in the right corner of his desk. He pressed on the home button to wake it.

 

“Christ,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes, “it’s already past 1?”

 

He leaned his head into his hand, his eyelids drifting shut. His mind began to wander as minds did when one was dozing off. Lev’s image appeared at the forefront, wearing his usual bright smile that made Yaku’s heart pound something fierce. His big hands toying with a volleyball, tossing it into the air and catching it again, over and over, then cupping Yaku’s cheek and running through his hair. Long limbs, long body, lanky and awkward, wrapping around Yaku in a ball of warmth, Lev holding him from behind with his lips tickling the back of his neck, smoothing those hands down his front and gripping at his crotch – there’s something firm there, something firm and Lev grinds into Yaku from behind and lifts his shirt up and there’s nothing there but soft skin. Lev warm so warm as he grabs onto Yaku’s cock and rubs him up and down and he’s hard as a rock and Lev’s whispering _Morisuke you’re gorgeous I want to feel you I want to make you feel good fuck my mouth Morisuke Morisuke_ Yaku can do nothing but comply, gripping onto the back of Lev’s head and thrusting his hips into Lev’s mouth and his lips are red his tongue is so pretty _Lev you’re so good so good take all of me lick me all over, oh Morisuke you taste so good come on me come in my mouth Morisuke Morisuke Morisuke_

 

Yaku startled at the sudden “bang!” of his phone falling out of his hand and hitting the desk. He yawned into his palm and flexed his wrist. He shifted in his chair to stretch out his back, and the wetness in his pants became abundantly clear.

 

“Shit,” Yaku groused. His eyes darted from his phone to his textbook – he had told himself that he would get through this chapter, but… 

 

He picked up his phone and shot a text to Lev.

 

> Hey. U up?

 

For a moment, Yaku wished he hadn’t sent that text: of course Lev wasn’t awake, and even if he was he should be going to bed, not messaging him back and entertaining his dirty fantasies. A minute later, his phone buzzed and Yaku forgot that he had any regrets at all.

 

> yes, i’m awake! is something wrong??

 

> Yea, I’m fine. Thinking abt u. 

 

> you are?? what about???

 

Yaku shoved his hand down his pants and rubbed at his clit. 1 AM was no time to be subtle.

 

> U touching me. Jerking off my dick.

 

> your dick…? you don’t have one, yaku?

 

He sighed.

 

> I kno. Pretend I do.

 

> oh! oh um okay, i can do that.

 

Yaku lost track of time as he slid his hand up and down his slit, pressing just the tips of his fingers against his hole and wiggling them back and forth. His phone vibrated in his hand again.

 

> um, yaku? do you want to have phone sex?

 

> Yea. Duh.

 

> oh. hahaha! okay! just making sure.

 

> Yea.

 

> are you touching yourself right now?

 

> Yea. 

 

> okay, haha. 

 

Why did he think this was a good idea, again? Lev didn’t know jackshit about dirty talking. How’d Yaku think he was going to get semi-decent phone sex out of this exchange?

 

> Nvm. Sry for bugging you. Go 2 sleep.

 

> no, yaku! i want to have phone sex too! i don’t know how, though. what do you say during phone sex?

 

> Idk, sexy stuff. What u’d do if u were here.

 

> okay. um, i wanna go down on you, morisuke.

 

Back to this, again? Oh, fuck it – if Lev wanted to talk about oral, then Yaku’d find a way to get off to it.

 

> Uh huh?

 

> i’d kiss you first, duh! and i’d kiss your neck a lot. and bite a little, because you like that as long as i don’t do it too much. and then i’d touch you through your pants a bit. and you’d be really wet.

 

> Pretend I have a dick.

 

> oh, right, sorry!! you’d be really hard, then. and i’d squeeze you a bit like how i touch myself. and rub the head a lot.

 

Yaku copied the motions Lev was describing on himself, pressing his hand against his clit and squeezing it between his fingers. He licked his lips and exhaled through his nose.

 

> What else?

 

> am i doing this right?

 

> Yea.

 

> what would you do if i was there?

 

He closed his eyes for a moment and envisioned Lev in front of him, hovering over him while circling his fingers over his clit. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yaku typed out a longer response.

 

> I’d sit u on my bed and sit in ur lap. I’d pull on ur hair and grind into u, then french kiss u. And I’d pull down ur pants a bit and press ur dick against mine and jerk us both off like that.

 

It was a long moment until Lev replied again. Yaku imagined him splayed out on his bed, his legs spread wide and his hand pumping his cock to the fantasy. He flicked his wrist into himself and inadvertently bucked into the sensation.

 

> that sounds really nice.

 

> Yea. What would u do?

 

> i’d lie down and let you do that for a bit. but then i’d want you to stop and scoot forward a bit so you’re on top of me, over my face. then i’d lick up your dick, all the way to the top.

 

_Oh._ Yaku chewed on the inside of his cheek. His clit throbbed underneath his own touch and he began to rub himself in circles. He pressed his heels into the legs of his chair, his toes curling into tight balls.

 

> I’d lean over u and thrust into ur mouth a bit. Pull on ur hair some more.

 

> oh, wait, i forgot to take your pants off!! i do that before i start licking you.

 

> … 

 

> ???????

 

> Ur adorable.

 

> what?? did i say something wrong???

 

> No. Ur great.

 

> aw! you’re great too, yaku!

 

Yaku pressed his phone against his lips, then touched it to his forehead. It was cool against his reddened skin but it did nothing to keep his heart from pounding like he’d been running for miles. A delightful shiver ran up his back that made him grin. 

 

> I like u a lot, Lev.

 

> oh? i like you too!!

 

> I wish u were here right now. I rly wanna cuddle u.

 

> ??? i can be there if you want, yaku?? i’m only fifteen minutes away by bike! ten if i go really fast!!

 

> No, don’t do that, idiot. It’s dark out. It’s just pillow talk.

 

> haha, okay. if you say so! 

 

He jerked his fingers faster and moaned under his breath at the pleasure that followed. His door was ajar and he wasn’t about to throw off his groove by getting up to close it, so he’d just have to keep it down for the time being. 

 

> Wut would u do after takin my pants off?

 

> haha, more licking, probably. i’d settle you back over my face and take you into my mouth and start sucking on you.

 

> Wher do u put ur hands

 

> ?? on your thighs, and your butt. is everything okay yaku? your typing is a little weird.

 

> Im jerkin off dummy thats y my txtins weird

 

> you’re jerking off?????? 

 

> I thought we establshed this

 

> well still!! you’re jerking off to what i’m saying and i don’t know it’s a little embarrassing??? hahaha

 

> U cn jerk off 2 u kno

 

> oh. oh okay.

 

> Were u not b4??

 

> no!! i was too busy talking to you!!! can we call instead maybe?? i’m not good at typing with one hand…

 

So much for not throwing off the groove. But with the prospect of listening to Lev strong in Yaku’s mind, he jumped out of his seat and shut his door tight before dialing Lev’s number. Waiting for Lev to pick up gave him an opportunity to kick off his sweatpants and settle himself on his bed.

 

“Hi,” came Lev’s nervous greeting. “Um. Where are you?”

“On my bed,” Yaku breathed, pressing his head back into his pillows. “You touching yourself?”

“Not yet.” Some shuffling sounds of fabric. Lev’s voice caught in his throat. “N-Now I am.”

“Good. So I’m sitting on your face. And I–” Yaku let out a whimper as his fingers once again massaged at his clit, “reach back and start pumping your cock. Nice and slow, teasing you.”

The slight moan Yaku got in return was priceless. “I’m teasing myself right now.”

“I can hear.”

“But I’m not teasing _you_ , Morisuke,” Lev continued, his voice growing in confidence. “I’m – I’m swallowing you whole and letting you f– uh– fuck my mouth.”

 

Yaku gasped at the thought, arching his back into his hand and barely keeping ahold on his cellphone. He let moans spill from his lips like no one could hear but him and Lev, and he hoped for the sake of his dignity that he was right. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his clit with a renewed fury. “I’m – I jerk you harder, and I twist my wrist around and tug at the head and _oh fuck, Lev–!_ ” 

 

He choked on his breath, letting out a fragmented cry as he came with a violent shudder. He clung onto his phone for dear life and pressed it to his ear so he could hear Lev shaking, grunting and panting, pumping himself to completion. Yaku didn’t rest his head against the pillows until Lev’s breathing went steady. He put the phone on speaker so he could fetch his pajama pants before curling up on his bed to soak in the post-orgasm glow. 

 

“Hi,” Yaku said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“Hi,” Lev parroted.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You’re,” Yaku licked his lips, “so good.”

He could hear Lev grinning. “Uh huh? What was the best part?”

“Just you being… well, you,” he laughed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Am I funny somehow, Yaku?”

“In a good way,” Yaku assured, “in a happy way. In an I-really-want-to-kiss-you way.”

“Oh.” Lev coughed into the receiver and Yaku could almost feel his breath on his skin. “Hehehe. I want to kiss you, too.”

“First thing tomorrow, I’m gonna kiss you. As soon as I see you.”

“Wha– really? Even if it’s in front of the team!?”

“Especially in front of the team.” Yaku knew that if it wasn’t 2 AM, he wouldn’t dare promise such a thing, but Lev’s voice was so sweet in his ear and his eyes were drifting shut again and if he could have had anything in the world at that moment, it would have been Lev draped around his body in a warm semblance of an embrace. “Thank you.”

The sound of rustling fabric came through the phone again; Lev was probably doing the same thing as Yaku. “Hm? For what?”

“Entertaining my fantasy.” Yaku chewed on the corner of his thumbnail. “About me having a dick and all.”

“Oh, that’s – that’s fine! It’s no problem! I get it,” Lev sputtered, “since that’s how you feel about your body, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Exactly! So I will do my best to respect that. Except, well.”

Yaku’s heart dropped. “Except, well, what?”

Lev fidgeted as he struggled to find the words. “Well, I just, don’t want you to think I don’t like you! That I don’t like your body or something. That I’d, um. Prefer to be with someone who wasn’t trans. Or that I look at you like you’re a girl. I like _you._ _All_ of you. So. Um.” 

“I get it.” Yaku’s bottom lip trembled. He wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm and yawned. “Geez, you’re gonna make me cry, you big idiot.”

“No, no, no, don’t cry! I didn’t want to make you cry!”

“Dummy,” Yaku mumbled, chuckling to himself. “You’re so dumb. Dumb romantic dumbass. Go to bed. I love you.”

“Yaku– _Yaku did you say you love me!?”_

Oh, _fuck._ He shouldn’t be allowed to open his damn mouth when it was past his bedtime. Yaku tapped on the screen of his phone and blurted out an “Okay g’night!” before hitting the end call button.

A split second before he could, though, Lev replied, “ _WaitYakuIloveyoutoogoodnightsleepwellseeyoutomorrow!”_

 

Yaku tossed his phone onto his nightstand, curled up under his blankets, and fell asleep with the lights on.

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

“So, you… _can’t_ use shaving cream?”

“No, Lev, no,” Yaku groaned, shaking his head. “You can only use actual lube. Not lotion. Not Vaseline. _Not_ shaving cream.”

Lev frowned. “But, in a pinch–”

“ _Lube,_ Lev.”

“Can’t you just–”

“ _Lev._ Only lube _._ ”

“If it wasn’t safe then–”

“ _ONLY. LUBE._ ”

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

“Okay, hold still…”

“Kuroo, they can’t hear you asking them to hold still.”

“Shh, force of habit, now lemme just…”

“Hurry up _._ I feel like a creep.”

“I’m trying; I don’t want to drop my phone on his face.”

 

Shadows moved in front of Yaku’s eyelids and whispers tiptoed around his ears. He heard a camera shutter go off – not the kind of sound from a film camera, no, one of the prerecorded sound effects on a cellphone – and awoke to find himself buried into Lev’s chest. Lev’s arms were heavy and warm around his shoulders, and Yaku had shoved his hands into the waistband of Lev’s slacks at some point. His eyes watered from the overhead light of the clubroom beaming down at him. He could’ve sworn that it’d been dimmer when he’d settled down for an afternoon nap.

 

Kuroo leaned over him and snapped another picture. “Oh, shit, he’s awake.”

“Oh, shit, don’t pretend you’re surprised,” Yaku muttered, not moving from his position on the floor. Lev stirred underneath him and his chest heaved as he let out a yawn. 

“Mori…?” Lev mumbled, running his hand up Yaku’s back and carding through his hair. “What time’s it?”

“Time for practice, lovebirds.” Kuroo threw a pair of sweaty jerseys onto Yaku’s face with a mischievous snicker. “Hurry it up, everyone else has gotta change.”

“Crap.” Yaku wrinkled his nose at the smell of the jerseys and threw them into a corner. He blinked a few times before sitting up; Lev’s arms flopped around his waist and his hand wandered dangerously close to Yaku’s crotch. Kuroo snapped another picture. “You _asshole.”_

“Hey, I gotta find _some_ way to maintain the status quo around here.” Before Kuroo could put his phone away, though, Kenma snatched it from his hands and tossed it to Yaku. “Wait, hey–!”

“Thanks,” Yaku said with a grin, deleting the photos one after the other. All except for one: taken from above, with the focus on Lev’s face. Yaku sent that one to himself before erasing it. 

 

After giving the phone back to Kenma (because Kuroo would just take more pictures, and they all knew it), Yaku nudged Lev in the side. “Hey, wake up.”

Lev curled in on himself with a small whine. “Mori…”

“‘Mori?’” Kuroo repeated.

“Better than ‘Tetsu.’” Yaku smirked to himself when he heard Kenma snort. He stood up and prodded Lev’s chest with the tip of his foot. “C’mon, rise and shine.”

“Don’t _wanna…_ ” 

“Not a morning person, I see,” Kuroo remarked. “Hey, Lev, Kenma will toss to you if you get up in the next five seconds.”

“Don’t sell out other people like that…,” Kenma grumbled.

 

Despite Kuroo’s proposal on Kenma’s behalf, Lev did not move in five, ten, or even fifteen seconds. He clutched his head in his hands, wincing in apparent pain.

“My head hurts,” he complained. “And my throat is sore, too.” Lev coughed into his armpit for emphasis. Yaku looked down at him with eyebrows furrowed in mild concern.

“A cold?” Kuroo suggested.

“I thought idiots didn’t get colds,” Kenma added.

“Lev?” Yaku crouched down to where Lev lay on the floor and pressed the back of his hand to Lev’s forehead. “Are you…?” He wasn’t warm in the slightest. In fact, his head felt a little cool against Yaku’s skin. He opened his mouth to say something, but before the words could escape his lips, Lev aimed him a look that screamed, _Lemme get out of receiving practice just one time it’s so boring and I want to lie down and cuddle with you and kiss you a bunch please Yaku pleaaaaaase please please pretty please Yaku please hey Yaku please?_  

 

Yaku couldn’t just let that slide. Lev already had a bad habit of arriving late to morning practice, despite his improved timeliness as of late due to their relationship. On top of that, what kind of example would he be making for his underclassmen by letting his boyfriend fake illness to skip practice? They’d start thinking they could get away with it if they sweetened up to him. Not that Yaku was planning on getting involved in a polyamorous relationship, and he wouldn’t be opposed to getting a meal bought for him from time to time in exchange for a good word put in for them to the captain himself, but _goddammit_ he had a strong sense of integrity that wouldn’t be spoiled by the laziness of dumb first years, _especially_ the laziness of dumb Lev Haiba. 

 

Yaku straightened his back and crossed his arms. “He’s burning up. I swear, Lev, I’ll kick your ass if you get me sick.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow at him, but decided not to comment on his bluff. Whether he also caught on or not, Kuroo turned his palms toward the ceiling with a sigh of resignation.

“It can’t be helped,” he said, “and we don’t want to overwork him.” Kuroo picked up the jerseys that’d been thrown into the corner of the room and shoved them between a few boxes on the shelves. “Take him home, Yaku. Make sure he gets some rest.”

“What?” Yaku replied with a grimace. “He can get himself home just fine. I’m ready for practice.”

“Goodness, Yaku, with how cold-hearted you are, it’s no _wonder_ Lev feels like a furnace,” Kuroo teased, faking a shudder with his hand over his chest.

Yaku jabbed him in the arm before picking up his and Lev’s backpacks. “ _Fine,_ fine, I’ll take him home.”

“It’s better for you to rest, too.” _Bless you, Kenma,_ Yaku thought. “In case you get sick.”

“See? Even more of a reason to head home.” Kuroo patted Yaku on the back. “Don’t worry about it. There’ll be more practices. And it’s not like you make a habit of missing.”

“ _Lev_ and I will make it up later this week with some extra receiving practice.” He caught Lev flinching out of the corner of his eye and laughed to himself. “And plenty of flying falls, too. Isn’t that right, Lev?”

Lev rolled over and let out another pronounced groan of pain.

“That’s a yes,” Yaku continued. “Sure you can handle practice on your own, Oh Captain?”

Kuroo scoffed, hovering a hand over Kenma’s shoulder for a moment before gaining clearance to rub his fingers against the fabric of his jersey. “I think I got things under control, as long as you two get your asses out of here before the rest of the team starts thinking you were hooking up.”

Yaku clenched his jaw and prayed to _god_ that the heat in his cheeks wasn’t showing on his face. “Gross, who do you think I am? Unlike you, I have _some_ standards.” He paused for a moment before shifting his gaze toward Kenma. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Kenma replied, a smile rising to his face, “it’s true, anyhow.”

“Is it Pick On Kuroo Week or something, and no one told me?” Kuroo turned on his heels and pressed his hand against the small of Kenma’s back to urge him along. “I’ll buy you guys some time to vacate. Get home safely.”

Kenma looked back at Yaku and offered him a silent nod of acknowledgement. _Boyfriends._ He knew the deal. They left the room, leaving Yaku alone again with Lev.

 

After a moment, Yaku let out a sigh and Lev sat up with a healthy grin on his face.

“Thank you, Yaku!” Lev said, hopping to his feet and tugging on Yaku’s arm. “I knew you would cover for me! Especially since you can’t resist the prospect of spending more time with me…!”

Yaku shook his head, but he couldn’t hide the matching grin tugging at his lips. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“Hm?” Lev cocked his head to the side. “A piece of work? What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Yaku lied, and he decided that would be enough fabrication for the day. Grabbing Lev by his tie, he tugged him down to his height and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. “Let’s go home. Pretend you’re sick until we make it to the bike racks.”

Lev gave Yaku a peck on the lips in return before clasping his hand to his own head again. “Pretend? I am _really_ sick, Yaku! I might have a fever.”

“Well said. You could be an actor.”

“Really!?”

“… Don’t think about it too seriously.”

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

“So your parents won’t be home tonight? You’re absolutely sure?” 

Lev squeezed Yaku’s hands in confidence. “Yes! It’s their anniversary, after all! We have no need to worry.”

“Do they at least know I’m coming over?” Yaku asked, wary still of Lev’s apparent certainty.

“Yup!” Lev replied with an excited nod. “I told them you were gonna tutor me a bit, and then we’d watch some movies.”

“Geez, being with me is turning you into quite the liar, huh?” Yaku teased. “I feel like I’m being a bad influence on you.”

“Well, it’s not _entirely_ wrong! You _are_ tutoring me.” Lev searched in his bag for his house keys as Yaku pulled at the collar of his shirt. Even though it was past dusk, the air was heavy with damp heat that made Yaku’s clothes stick to him. Not even to mention the sweat collecting in his binder. “Just not about _school_ stuff. And we could still watch movies if you want!”

Yaku forced himself to put on an indignant pout as he said, “You know, you could stand to be more subtle over the fact that you invited me over to have sex with me.”

Like clockwork, Lev’s face turned a pretty shade of rose that was barely visible in the dim light of the lamp hanging over his front door. “Th-That’s not all I like you for, Yaku! I like you for lots of other things! You’re really funny and cute and nice even though you make fun of me sometimes, but even that is just kidding–” Lev looked over at Yaku, only to find his pout breaking into a poorly disguised grin. “–and you’re doing that right now. Right?”

 

Rather than speak first, Yaku pulled Lev into a gentle kiss. He held onto the back of Lev’s head and carded through his delicate hair, and Lev snaked his arms around Yaku’s waist. His keys dangled from his fingertips for a moment before dropping to the ground with a quiet jingle. Yaku swiped his tongue across Lev’s lips; Lev let out a small whine when Yaku parted from him to pick up the keys. 

 

“‘Course I am,” Yaku said. He unlocked the door himself and pulled Lev into the house without another word.

 

The sudden front of cool air made Yaku shiver, though Lev seemed unfazed. On the occasions that he went to Lev’s house, Yaku wondered if the Haiba family were descendants of polar bears from how cold they ran the air conditioning. Yaku rubbed his arms up and down, his sweat turning his skin clammy, before Lev wrapped himself around him in a warm hug. He intertwined his fingers with Yaku’s and rested his chin on top of his head.

 

“You’re at such a perfect height for me to do this,” Lev remarked. “Well, almost. I have to bend down a bit.”

“I’ll leave if you keep up comments like that,” Yaku grumbled in response.

“No, don’t do that! It’s nice and cold in here.”

“‘Nice’ – maybe for penguins.”

Lev snickered. “Well, you’re about a penguin’s height! You should enjoy it!”

Yaku elbowed Lev in the arm, breaking free of his embrace and heading back toward the door. “Alright, that’s it, bye.”

“ _No, no,_ wait!” Lev grabbed Yaku’s hand and pulled him back – something he wouldn’t have been able to do if Yaku had been making a serious effort to run away. “I’m sorry! I’ll stop, I promise. I wanna spend all the time alone with you that I can!”

“ _Hmph._ ” Yaku pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you _really_ sorry?”

“Yes! Absolutely, Yaku, I _really_ wanna go down on you, _pleaaaaaase…”_

“Dear lord.” Dropping his act like a hot dinner plate, Yaku snorted and covered his face with his hand. “I can’t believe you, sometimes.”

“What? What did I do?” 

 

Yaku wrapped his fingers around Lev’s wrist. His bag fell off his shoulder with a “thud” and his shoes went soon after, haphazardly discarded on the floor of the foyer. He stood on the tips of his toes and leaned on Lev’s shoulder to whisper into his ear; Lev’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. In seconds, Lev pulled off his sneakers, chucked them at the door, and dumped his backpack next to Yaku’s. Their socked feet whispered along the wooden floors as they turned on no lights, left no other traces of their presence – in the downstairs, at least. Lev was giggling under his breath, and Yaku couldn’t help but do the same. His heart was thrumming in his ears and his palm was sweaty in Lev’s hand. 

 

The stairs creaked as they bolted up to Lev’s room and locked the door behind them. It was considerably warmer, the air conditioner fitted into the only window silent until Lev turned it on. Yaku picked at the loose skin on his lips and realized that he was breathing _a lot_ faster than he needed to. What was he, _nervous?_ He’d done this before. He’d done this with _Lev_ before. This was just going to be better than the other times they’d tried. Hopefully. Oh, _god_ , did Yaku hope it was going to be better.

 

“Nervous?” Lev asked, ducking in front of him to get a look at his face.

Yaku scoffed. “ _No._ Why, are _you_ nervous?”

“Yeah.” Lev gave him a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more nervous before! I don’t even feel this way when we have practice matches.”

“Oh yeah?”

 

Lev sat on the edge of his bed and beckoned for Yaku to join him. Yaku watched his feet as he crossed the room, nudging away the various articles of crumpled clothing with the tips of his toes. His boyfriend wasn’t neat in the slightest, but Yaku wasn’t about to chew him out just yet. There was enough atmosphere in his aura to compensate for the lack thereof in his bedroom. Yaku played with the back of Lev’s shirt as they talked.

 

“Definitely! I feel really pumped when we’re at games, like, KA-POW! I’m going to do this! I’m gonna be the ace!” Lev’s hand danced over Yaku like he didn’t know where to put it; he settled for Yaku’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly (reassuring to whom? Yaku wondered). “But right now I feel like I’m gonna explode. Is this usually how you feel before having sex? Does it go away as you get used to it?”

_No, apparently,_ Yaku replied in his head, willing his heart to stop beating so hard. “Depends on who you’re with. If you really like someone, then – well, I dunno. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t.”

“Well, I really like you…,” Lev paused, “… but you said you’re not nervous. Does that mean you don’t like me as much?”

“What? No,” Yaku blurted out without thinking, “Lev I wouldn’t do that, I swear I like you so much, you wouldn’t even–”

With a laugh, Lev poked the tip of Yaku’s nose and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Kidding! I’m just making fun of you, Yaku. Payback for before.”

 

Yaku pursed his lips together, a fierce blush rising to his face that he couldn’t suppress. _Well, he couldn’t just stand for that._ He turned toward Lev, eyes trailing down his body just seconds before his hands rushed forward. Lev fell back against the pillows with a squeak of surprise, and Yaku took advantage of his split second of hesitance to straddle his waist. He rolled his shirt up his body and tossed it onto the floor to be found at an ambiguous time, hours later. 

 

“Oh,” Lev whispered, an embarrassed whine clinging onto the tail end of the single vowel.

“Binder stays on,” Yaku said. He pulled at the straps to adjust where they sat on his shoulders. “I just don’t wanna get my shirt dirty.”

“Hehe, that makes sense.” 

 

Lev sat up to pull off his own shirt, and Yaku ran his fingertips up his bare back as he went. The cool air blowing out of the air conditioner turned Lev’s nipples hard: Yaku rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers. Lev let out a sigh against his shoulder and trailed kisses up his neck, hands resting at Yaku’s waist with a shaky sense of tentativeness. 

 

A small whine escaped from Yaku’s throat as Lev’s kisses grew more intense. Each touch of his lips felt like a brand on his skin, burning him to his core. He rocked his hips into Lev and felt the telltale lump harden against his crotch. He ground into him harder, and Lev teethed his neck just enough to drag out of him another delighted moan. 

 

Then, Lev _sucked._ His teeth merely rested against Yaku’s skin as his mouth pulled him into a fiery bite that sent shivers down Yaku’s spine. It was wet and it was hot and Yaku was certain he’d have a red mark in the morning but that was the _point,_ wasn’t it? And in the _summer,_ too. Maybe he’d be able to take his mother’s makeup and cover it up the next morning without her noticing.

 

Yaku couldn’t think about the next morning for much longer though, for Lev’s hands had grown more confident, smoothing up and down Yaku’s back. He bucked up against Yaku’s groin and gasped at the sensation. Knotting his fingers in Lev’s hair, Yaku pulled back so Lev faced him again, eyes half-lidded and lips red with use.

 

“Everything alright, Ya– Morisuke?” Lev asked.

“Great,” Yaku breathed, leaning in for a kiss, “everything’s great.”

 

They fell back against the sheets again and Yaku hooked his arms underneath Lev’s armpits, if only to feel the touch of Lev’s bare chest against him. He was so warm, and even through the fabric of his binder, Yaku could feel his heart pounding strong. Their kiss was mismatched and rhythmless and Lev was getting too enthusiastic with his teeth again but Yaku couldn’t find it in himself to dislike it altogether. He tried to ease the pace of their kissing, bringing their lips to a slow close before slipping his tongue into Lev’s mouth. Lev met him with a delightful eagerness that put a thrill into everything they did together – from their interactions on the court to their shared lunches to their tired naps on the bus ride home to the Tokyo suburbs. 

 

Lev’s tongue swiped across the roof of Yaku’s mouth and the tingling that followed made Yaku startle in surprise, but his impulse to ask _where the hell he learned how to do that_ was smothered by his desire for _more._ Yaku yanked on Lev’s hair as a form of unspoken demand: and Lev could do nothing other than comply. The tip of his tongue tickled Yaku’s hard palette and Yaku moaned into his mouth. With the A/C running and without anyone else at home, their involuntary noises were free to dissipate into the air, rather than be drowned in the depths of a thick pillow or narrowly muffled by someone’s shoulder.

 

Yaku broke away from Lev, panting hard enough to make his chest ache. He straightened and adjusted his binder again, fiddling with the Velcro on the side.

“Can you breathe?” came another question from Lev’s end.

“Having a little trouble,” Yaku muttered. “I’ll be fine.”

Lev furrowed his eyebrows. “You can borrow a shirt if you want. One of mine, that’s really big on you. So you could take it off, but you wouldn’t be totally naked. And I wouldn’t touch you there, ‘course not!”

Yaku wiped the drying saliva from his chin, considering the notion. He looked around the room once, twice, and a third time before looking back down at Lev. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“No! It’d be more than okay,” Lev assured, grinning up at him. “I’ll go get it if you get off of me.”

“Okay.”

 

Lev climbed out of bed and Yaku faced a corner of the room where no mirrors or windowpanes caught his reflection. He tore the Velcro strips away from each other and hung his binder on the back of a chair. When he turned around, Lev was standing behind him with one hand covering his eyes, and the other outstretched toward him, holding a grey T-shirt.

 

“I’m not looking!” Lev announced.

“I know you aren’t, dummy.” Yaku took the shirt and pulled it over his head. The collar sat low across his shoulders, but he could barely see the impression of his breasts under the fabric. “All clear.”

Lev peeked from behind his fingers before pulling his hand away from his face altogether. “Cool! You look cute in my shirt like that.”

Yaku smirked up at him. “Oh? Got an ulterior motive to offering your shirt to me?”

Holding the back of Yaku’s neck and pressing a kiss to his forehead, Lev chuckled. “Maybe.” He glanced toward the bed, his gaze waxing heady again. “You wanna…?”

“Yeah.” Yaku leaned into Lev, breathing in his scent as his hand traveled down to grip the bulge in Lev’s pants. “Definitely.”

 

They stumbled over each other’s feet on the way back to the bed, resuming their position with Yaku on top. Instead of going for Lev’s lips, though, Yaku trailed kisses down Lev’s front until he grazed the subtle dusting of pale hair below his navel. Lev watched him unbutton his pants, but rather than let him wrangle with them, he hiked up his knees and pulled them off himself. Yaku bit his bottom lip as he slid his hands up Lev’s smooth legs.

 

Wait. _Smooth?_

 

“Lev, did you…,” Yaku coughed in an attempt to suppress his laughter. “Did you _shave?_ ”

“Oh, yeah!” Lev said with a nod. “Just my legs, though. I read online that guys who shaved their legs were sexier. It was a big pain, though, so I don’t think I’ll try it again for a while.” He cocked his head to one side. “Why? Do you like it?”

“Pfffft.” Yaku covered his mouth with one hand as giggles took him by storm. “I– I just didn’t expect it. You _shaved_. For _sex._ I haven’t– I’ve never had a guy shave for sex before, so it’s.” More rampant giggles split his face in half. “Really cute.”

“That’s… a good thing, I hope?” Lev replied, matching Yaku’s grin.

“It’s great.” Yaku thumbed the base of Lev’s cock through his underwear, licking his lips as the hilarity subsided. Lev tensed up and stared at him with his familiar sharp eyes. “ _You’re_ great. And you wore something underneath this time.”

“Ah… Morisuke,” Lev whined, “please touch me.”

 

At his request, Yaku pulled down the elastic of Lev’s boxer briefs. He shimmied them halfway down Lev’s thighs and glanced up at him – only to find him propped up on his elbows, blush as apparent as ever. Yaku licked his palm, but thought better a few seconds later: he leaned down over Lev’s cock, wrapping his hand around the base, and spat on the head.

“ _Oh…!_ ” came a high-pitched moan from Lev’s throat, his toes curling against the sheets.

“You don’t have to hold back this time,” Yaku remarked. “Nobody’s home.” 

 

He swirled his tongue around Lev’s erection, but wasted no time in parting his lips and sliding down around it. Lev clutched onto the sheets with his mouth opened wide; his chest heaved with his every shuddering breath. Yaku closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand, and bobbed his head up and down while licking the slit every now and then to renew the trembling sensation that made Lev gasp in pleasure. The salty taste mattered not after a minute, and soon Yaku had built up a strong rhythm of sucks and jerks of his hand where his mouth wouldn’t reach.

 

Lev clenched up – Yaku pulled off in anticipation of his orgasm, jerking Lev as fast as his arm could pump. Instead, though, Lev wrapped a strong hand around his and froze it in place.

 

“Not yet,” he winced, squeezing himself tightly. “I don’t wanna come yet. I wanna come with you.”

 

Yaku didn’t bother asking if Lev was sure, because of _course_ he was sure. He nodded in understanding and wiped his dirty hand on his shorts.

 

“So you wanna go down on me,” Yaku began, face turning red, “but do you know how?”

“I think.” Lev sat up and pulled off his underwear the rest of the way. “It’s just like French kissing. Only your junk isn’t kissing me back.”

Yaku laughed at the thought. “Something like that. A lot of it is flickering your tongue back and forth like.” He made a “V” with his fingers over his lips, and stuck his tongue between them. He flicked the tip of his tongue to and fro, then swirled it around in circles. “Like that.”

“Okay.” Lev did the same, albeit not as dexterously as Yaku. “Like that?”

“Yeah,” Yaku said with a nod, “and you suck a bit, too. Like how I suck on your bottom lip sometimes? I mean, the euphemism isn’t ‘lips’ for nothing.”

“Hehe, I think I understand. So,” Lev scooted forward and coaxed Yaku to stand on his knees and shuffle forward, “you wanna do it like this?”

“Like…” Yaku looked down at Lev looking up at him, his mouth pressing a light kiss to his lower stomach. “Um. I guess so.”

“You okay?” Lev asked.

“Yeah. Just. You sure you want me to sit on your face like this?”

“Morisuke.” _There was that gaze, again._ Even from below, Lev still had a way of making Yaku feel small. It sent a tingle down Yaku’s spine, but it also _pissed him the hell off._ Lev yanked down Yaku’s shorts and all, and let him shake them to the floor. He leaned back on his elbow – and stroked Yaku’s thigh. “I want you to _fuck_ my face.”

 

Yaku’s breath caught in his throat, and thank god for that: if it didn’t, he would’ve moaned without Lev even touching him. Lev still caught on, though, because his usual smile had melted into that rare smolder that only appeared when he was indubitably aroused. Yaku swallowed.

 

“Since when do you curse?” he muttered, averting his gaze by force of habit.

“You liked it when I said something like that,” Lev said, “when we were having phone sex. When I said I’d let you fuck my mouth.”

“Oh.” Yaku pursed his lips. “Yeah. I remember.”

“You came really hard after that,” Lev continued. “So I thought I’d say it again, and you’d like it.”

“Mmm.” His heartbeat was heavy in his ears as he threaded his fingers through Lev’s hair, and pulled him into his crotch. “Well, I– I do like it.”

Lev’s fingers gripped onto the meat of Yaku’s butt; Yaku grimaced and flicked his forehead. “I hope you like _this_ more, though.”

 

Yaku went tense at the first touch of Lev’s tongue against his clit. His movements were hesitant at first, gentle and fleeting as he felt his way around. As he remembered what felt good when he touched him with his fingers. As his mouth loosened up and his jaw fell slack. Yaku let out quiet whimpers and whispered moans of encouragement – it wasn’t anything spectacular, but at least it wasn’t downright _awful._  

 

And then Lev started getting into it. He pursed his lips around Yaku’s clit like a kiss and sucked like a hickey sans the teeth, and Yaku bucked into his mouth without thinking. He had the thought to apologize, but instead Lev only sucked harder. His tongue swirled around Yaku’s slit, exploring every crevice that would make Yaku gasp and groan in sheer delight. Lev only paused for mere half-second breaks to rewet his lips, otherwise breathing hard through his nose and flexing his jaw wide enough to accommodate as much of Yaku as possible. Yaku trembled, his knees barely capable of withstanding the sensations rippling throughout his body.

 

“Lev,” Yaku moaned, tightening his grip on the back of Lev’s head. Lev responded with a questioning grunt. “Lev, tonguefuck me. _Please._ ”

 

He felt Lev pause for a moment to register what he just said and readied an explanation in his mind, but in the next moment, Lev’s tongue was prodding against his entrance. Lev leaned into Yaku and buried his face against him to dig his tongue deeper – and Yaku ground his hips back against him with a too-high moan. Lev smiled and pinched Yaku’s butt.

 

“Shut up,” Yaku grumbled, his other hand reaching down to the back of Lev’s neck, “and keep eating me out.”

 

Lev obeyed without question, and Yaku swore that he heard a small whimper from the boy underneath him. _Oh, the things they had yet to discover about each other._ Wet sounds mingled with breathless moans as they built a rhythm of thrusts of Lev’s tongue and jerks of Yaku’s hips. Yaku squeezed his eyes closed and his mouth fell open in unadulterated bliss, and his legs were cramping up but the thought of stopping to change positions evaporated as soon as it had appeared.

 

Yaku no longer felt Lev’s hand against his ass, and peered down to find Lev fisting his cock. His groans sent vibrations into Yaku’s crotch as he sucked and kissed and licked him from top to bottom and _god,_ Yaku was too close to think of anything to say other than incoherent bedroom talk.

 

“Oh, _fuck,_ Lev _,_ ” Yaku gasped, his movements growing shallow, “keep going, I’m so close…!”

Lev hummed in agreement just a moment before he shuddered, bucking into his own hand as he came. His mouth didn’t go anywhere near slack, though  – in fact, Yaku was certain that he was thrusting his tongue into him even harder, oh-so eager to make him come, make him shout his name and pull his hair and sing the praises of how good he was and how much Yaku wanted him, all of him, every last bit of him.

 

Orgasm hit him in an onslaught of fire, rippling through him from his face to his toes. The jerks of his hips grew erratic against Lev’s mouth as he rode out his climax, clinging onto Lev’s head like it was the last thing keeping him upright. Lev slowed to a gentle stop with a few gentle last licks. Yaku panted, head burning from exertion. He managed to swing his leg backward and collapse in a tired heap. Was this bed so comfortable beforehand? Yaku doubted it. The sheets smelled like fresh flowers and were soft against his bare legs.

 

Lev grabbed a tissue off his desk to wipe up the mess on his hands and chest before rolling over to wrap his arms around Yaku’s waist. He nuzzled his head into his neck and let out a deep breath. Yaku’s eyelids fluttered open as he turned to look at him.

 

“Hi,” Yaku said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“Hi,” Lev parroted.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“This is familiar,” Yaku laughed. He rolled onto his side and ran his fingers through Lev’s hair. “I didn’t pull too hard, did I?”

“A little,” Lev admitted, “but I liked it.”

“Uh huh?” Yaku pecked him on the lips, not minding the taste of himself still present. “And you like being ordered around a little, don’t you?”

Lev pouted, color filling his indignant cheeks. “This is unfair! You keep finding out dirty stuff about _me,_ but I don’t know a lot about _you._ ”

“Well,” Yaku whispered, meeting Lev’s eyes, “I love getting oral.”

“I _know_ that, already! But what _else._ ”

“You’ll learn.” Before sleepiness overtook him, Yaku snatched up his boxers and pulled them back up his legs. “You’ll learn, I promise.”

 

✪ ✪ ✪

 

A few days later, Yaku just so happened to meet gazes with Lev from across the court. Lev issued him one of his Eager Smiles™, and, with nary a change in his facial expression, made a “V” with his fingers over his lips, and wiggled his tongue between them. 

 

Yaku next found himself staring at the ceiling, a volleyball-shaped bruise forming on his cheek. Kuroo hovered over him with his hand outstretched, greeting him with a grin that didn’t even try to hint at concern.

 

“He learns well, huh?”

 

Yaku’s head throbbed as he grabbed onto Kuroo’s hand and got to his feet. “Yeah. Really well.”

 

—EPILOGUE—

 

“So, Lev,” Kuroo greeted, patting Lev on the back with a strong hand. “I wanted to ask you about something, real quick.”

“Yes?” Lev asked. “What’s it about? Is it about me becoming the ace? Because you already know that I–”

“No, of course, I already get that.” Kuroo laughed to maintain the illusion of inconspicuousness. “No, I wanted to ask kind of a personal question. From ex-friend-with-benefits to current-boyfriend. Just out of curiosity.”

“Um,” Lev furrowed his eyebrows, “okay?”

“Cool. So,” Kuroo lowered his voice, “when you guys, like, do it. How long does he last, time-wise? Once you really get down to it?”

 

Lev scratched behind his ear for a moment, considering the question in his head back and forth. Kuroo aimed him an anxious glance, idly chewing the inside of his cheek.

 

“I’d say… about five minutes? Maybe six or seven?” Lev replied. Kuroo’s face fell and his eyes went uncomfortably wide. “Why? Was it shorter for you?”

“Uh,” Kuroo stuttered, “yeah. Totally. _Way_ shorter. Like _two_ minutes. Maybe even _less._ ” 

“Oh, wow! I’d wanna be able to be that good one day!”

“Yeah… um.” Kuroo jabbed his thumb behind him, turning on his heels. “I gotta go. Don’t be late to practice.”

“I’ll try my best! Have a good day!”

 

As soon as Lev was out of sight, Kuroo whipped out his phone and shot a text to Yaku.

 

> ONLY FIVE MINUTES!? 

 

> Wht r u talking abt? Go 2 class.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This originated as a headcanon on nsfw--hq about Kuroo eating out trans!Yaku. And then it turned into Lev being horrendously bad at sex and desperately wanting to prove his oral skills. 
> 
> God bless you, Doku. God bless.


End file.
